SALAH PAHAM
by special5173
Summary: "Donghae" mengira "Aming" adalah "Eunhyuk" sedangkan "Indra" menyangka "Eunhyuk" adalah "Aming"... nah loh, bingung khan! author aja bingung... wkwkwk...!


**SALAH PAHAM**

Anyeong Haseyo… special5173 imnida ^^

Jumpa lagi, sama special5173 di sini [#nyanyi ala maisy penyanyi cilik jaman dahulu kala#] :D

Oke… oke… author kali ini mau bikin fanfict yang makin tidak jelas ^^

Terinspirasi dari liat MV-nya oppadeul "Mr. Simple" dan tontonan jaman dahulu kala "Extravaganza" jadi pingin buat fanfict :D

Tau khan kalo "Aming" dulu rambutnya sempat blonde putih gitu keik "Hyukie Oppa" yang di MV Mr. Simple ? nah, author jadi terinspirasi deh :D

Sebenarnya sih ceritanya basi tapi author coba ngarang ala author yah yah yah ^o*

Selamat menikmati ^o^

**Main Cast : Eunhyuk "SJ" & Aming**

**Pairing : Member SJ & Artis Indonesia (sekali – kali digabungkan gapapa khan?)**

**Disclamair : Semua tokoh yang ada di FanFict author itu milik Tuhan, Dirinya Sendiri, Keluarga Besarnya, Teman2nya, Sahabat2nya & Tentunya Fans mereka masing2 :D jadi jangan mengaku – ngaku milik readers yah ^^ except Teukie, soalnya oppa satu itu milik author, wkwkwk [#author dicekek readers#]**

**Jika ada kesamaan peristiwa dan kejadian itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan author. Dan cara penulisannya (sekali lagi) "ESA" (Ejaan Sukasuka Author) :D**

* * *

"Ming… Woiii, ada yang liat aming ga sih?" teriak tora sesaat dia masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Si indra yang lagi bbm jadi hilang konsentrasi sesaat. Si Ronald yang lagi asik nonton jadi terganggu, sedangkan roni jadi hilang napsu makannya. Gila aja, suaranya tora khan ngalahin toak masjid [#author dijitak tora sudiro#]

"apaan sih lo, tor. Berisik banget, ga tau apa gue lagi nonton tipi" Ronald yang lagi asik nontonin cewe – cewe kece di tivi benar – benar merasa tergangu konsentrasi khayalannya.

"tau nih, gue lagi asik bbm-an sama bini gue nih. Ganggu orang lagi senandung rindu deh" timpal indra. Dia pun kembali asik dengan aktivitasnya.

"lah, pan tadi jalan – jalan sama elo" roni menjawab pertanyaan tora dengan melanjutkan acara pentingnya.

"lah, gue pikir dia balik ke hotel. Tadi dia bilang buru – buru, gue-nya jadi ditinggal deh. Tuh anak kemana yak?" tora mencoba menghubungi lagi ponsel sang sahabatnya, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Cuman terdengar "nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan". Aish, nih anak kemana yak, ini tuh bukan Indonesia dan baru kali ini liburan di negeri ini. Kalau tuh anak nyasar gimana nih? Tora membathin prihatin akan nasib sahabatnya.

…**Aming POV…**

Aduh, mampus gue. Gue lupa jalan balik ke hotel, mana hape gue matot (baca : mati total). Tau gitu gue nungguin tora aja tadi. Sial, mana gue ga lancar bahasa nih Negara. Whuaaa… toraaa tolongin gue donggg.

"hyukie, kamu kemana aja sih. Uda ditungguin sama teukie hyung tuh" Duh, ngomong apa sih nih orang. Nepuk – nepuk pundak gue lagi. Sok kenal banget deh. Eh, apa jangan – jangan fans gue. { warning : di sini ceritanya pakai bahasa Negara masing – masing yah }.

"…"

Plakkk…

"cepetan, teukie hyung bisa ngamuk nanti"

"woiii, sopan dikit dong, main mukul pala orang aja" Eh, apa dia ngerti bahasa gue yah? Tapi ga sopan banget nih orang.

"kau ngomong apa sih hyukie? Aku ga ngerti. Ah udalah, ayo cepat" Waduh, sekarang mala narik tangan gue. Aduh, tora, Ronald, indra, ronie, pada tolongin gue napaaa.

…**Aming POV end…**

…**Author POV…**

Setelah tora gagal menghubungi ponsel aming, dia pun semakin panik. Bukan, bukan panik karna takut aming hilang, tapi masalahnya dompetnya ada sama aming [#poor aming#]. Setelah menunggu aming di kamar hotel dan tidak berbuah manis, akhirnya tora, indra, ronald dan ronie pun sepakat mencari sahabat mereka itu. Mau gimana lagi, malam ini mereka harus packing karna besok sudah harus kembali ke negeri Indonesia tercinta (suit suit, author lagi bener).

…**Author POV end….**

**Hyukie POV**

"permisi tuan"

"ne…" jawabku sambil tetep asyik dengan menatap laptopku.

"mianhe, café kami sebentar lagi akan tutup"

"mwo?" ku lirik jam ditanganku. APA? Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Aduh, aku malah keasyikan browsing. Teuki hyung pasti bisa murka. Mestinya dari sore tadi aku ada jadwal latihan dance, tapi aku malah kebablasan. "gomawo. Aku akan segera pergi. bisa minta billnya?" aku pun segera membereskan perlengkapanku.

"mohon tunggu sebentar tuan" dan tak berapa lama pelayan itu pun kembali dengan membawa bill yang aku minta. Aku pun segera membayar dan bergegas keluar dari café ini. Aduh, pasti sampai di dorm aku akan dicaci maki oleh teukie hyung. Oh, kangin hyung cepatlah keluar dari wamilmu. Hanya dirimu yang bisa membuat teukie hyung meredam amarahnya.

Brukkk…

Aigooo, aku terlalu buru – buru sehingga ga sadar menabrak orang. Aku pun segera membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"aduh aming, loe kemana aja sih. Dicariin daritadi juga. Hey, loe ganti baju yah? Wow, keren juga"

Aish, nih orang ngomong apa sih. Aku ga ngerti.

"yeee, mala bengong. Yuk capcus, tora daritadi panik tuh, dompetnya kebawa elo, tadi dia mau bayar baju yang dibeli tapi dia baru ingat nitipin dompet di elo" Aduh, nih orang ngomong apaan sih, mana narik – narik tangan aku lagi. Kalau memang fans mestinya langsung minta tandatangan plus foto aja kali, ga usa pakai tarik tangan – tangan aku.

"hape loe napa sih, lupa nge-cas yah? Tora terus hubungin hape loe tapi ga aktif"

Pletak…

Aduh, sakit. Nih orang uda ngomong ga jelas, narik tangan aku sekarang malah jitak kepala aku. "hm, maaf…" aku coba ngomong aja deh.

"…"

Yey, kenapa jadi berhenti tiba – tiba. Tapi bagus deh, tangan aku sakit ditarik – tarik kayak tadi. "apa ada yang salah?"

"ming, loe ngomong apa sih, kagak ngarti gue. Eh, jangan – jangan loe ngomong bahasa sini yah, wah, keren – keren. Tau gitu kenapa ga hilang dari kemarin aja loe. Hahaha…"

Duh, nih orang ngomong melulu. Sekarang mala tertawa, memangnya aku lucu apa? Lucuan juga shindong hyung. "kamu siapa yah?"

"wkwkwk…" Mwo? Kenapa jadi makin tertawa. Aduh, aku jadi bingung. Aku pun menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Kenapa aku jadi pabo begini yah?

"loe lucu juga ngomong pake bahasa sini, ming. Ntar boleh juga tuh buat bahan lawakan kita pas sampe Indonesia. Wkwkwk…" Aduh, aku bingung. Apa jangan – jangan aku ketemu orang gila yah?

…**Hyukie POV end…**

…**Author POV…**

**~ Flashback moment ~**

"_kau ngomong apa sih hyukie? Aku ga ngerti. Ah udalah, ayo cepat"_

_Waduh, sekarang mala narik tangan gue. Aduh, tora, Ronald, indra, ronie, pada tolongin gue napaaa._

Dorm Super Junior…

Ini dimana yah, kok banyak orang? Aming membatin dalam hati. Dia benar – benar bingung sekarang. tadinya dia dan tora mau membeli sedikit oleh – oleh (lagi), tapi karna buru – buru dia ninggalin tora yang lagi asyik milih – milih baju. Dan begonya lagi (aduh, maaf kata – kata author agak kasar) dia lupa jalan menuju hotel.

"hae, kamu kemana saja?" seorang angel langsung memberikan pertanyaan kepada kedua dongsaengnya yang baru datang.

"maaf hyung, tadi aku mau membeli headseat di toko yang kemarin, tapi hyukie ninggalin aku. Jadinya aku muter – muter nyariin nih monyet atu" hae melirik ke orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Yups, tadi hae minta ditemanin hyukie buat balik ke toko kemarin waktu semua member mempunyai waktu shopping bersama. Sedangkan orang yang dilirik hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"oh begitu, baiklah kita mulai latihan sekarang. waktu kita tidak banyak, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi karna ada jadwal" sang angel yang tidak lain adalah leader langsung memberikan aba – aba ke dongsaengnya yang lain.

"cepatlah hyukie hyung, kenapa kau diam saja" sang eternal magnae bingung melihat sikap 'hyukie' hyung-nya yang diam tak bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri. Biasanya 'hyukie' yang akan berdiri paling depan dan mulai memberikan aba – aba.

"yah, monyet jelek, cepatlah. Jangan buang – buang waktu" kali ini si evil magnae yang teriak. Sedangkan yang lain memasang deathglare ke magnae mereka satu ini. Sekali evil yah tetap evil.

"sopan sedikitlah kau, kyu. Hyukie itu hyungmu, jadi jangan seenaknya memanggil seperti itu" kali ini shindong mencoba menasehati magnaenya itu.

"ne, shindong hyung" sepertinya kali ini ke-evil-an kyu tidak pada waktunya.

Shindong yang daritadi melihat 'hyukie' dari jauh merasakan kenaehan. Lihat dari body-nya memang 'hyukie' tapi kalau dilihat lebih teliti kenapa seperti bukan 'hyukie' ya? Shindong mencoba berspekulasi. Dihampirinya dongsaengnya satu itu. Kemudian diteliti lebih jauh. Sedangkan yang diteliti hanya menatap ngeri pada shindong. Aduh, mampus gue. Bisa – bisa dimakan gorilla nih gue. 'hyukie' palsu membatin dan sekarang benar – benar merasa ketakutan.

"aish shindongie, kau kenapa?" teukie melihat kelakuan shindong yang begitu aneh. Dia takut shindong akan memakan 'hyukie'. Ditariknya shindong menjauh dari hadapan 'hyukie'.

"hyung… aku ingin bicara" tiba – tiba shindong bersuara. membuat teukie melepaskan tangannya.

"ada apa shindongie?" teukie memandang shindong penuh Tanya.

"jangan di sini. Kita berdua saja" shindong berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kemudian teukie segera menyusul. Sedangkan member lain hanya menghela napas yang panjang. Sepertinya latihan kali ini akan tertunda lama.

…**Author POV end…**

…**Aming POV…**

Aduh, nih gorilla atu lebih serem dari roni. Jangan – jangan gue mau dimakan lagi. Woi mas ganteng, lihatnya biasa aja dong. Ngeri gue sama loe.

"_aish shindongie, kau kenapa?" teukie melihat kelakuan shindong yang begitu aneh. Dia takut shindong akan memakan 'hyukie'. Ditariknya shindong menjauh dari hadapan 'hyukie'._

"_hyung… aku ingin bicara" tiba – tiba shindong bersuara. membuat teukie melepaskan tangannya._

"_ada apa shindongie?" teukie memandang shindong penuh Tanya._

"_jangan di sini. Kita berdua saja" shindong berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kemudian teukie segera menyusul. Sedangkan member lain hanya menghela napas yang panjang. Sepertinya latihan kali ini akan tertunda lama._

Huft, untung si wajah malaikat itu nyelamatin gue. Kalo kagak, pasti gue uda di telen bulet – bulet sama gorilla ini. Aduh, gue belum bisa napas lega nih. Gue dimana dan mereka siapa, gue ga tau sama sekali. Ckckck, liburan gue kok kacau begini sih.

" 'hyukie', ayo kita mulai latihannya" Aduh, nih cowo imut ngomong apa sih, gue kagak ngarti. Tapi lucu banget sih nih cowo. Eh, tapi dia cowo apa cewe sih. Kok pake pink – pink gitu. Ckckck, manis banget deh.

"ya 'hyukie' hyung, kenapa kau aneh begitu. Cukup yesung hyung yang aneh diantara kita" si jangkung ini ngomong apaan sih. Tapi kenapa semuanya malah tertawa? Jangan – jangan ngetawain gue yah?

…**Aming POV end…**

…**Hyukie POV…**

"oppa, boleh foto bareng?" seorang yeoja mendekatiku. Sedangkan namja yang di sebelahku hanya menatapku aneh. "oppa…" suara yeoja itu kembali terdengar.

"eh, mianhe. Ayo sini" setelah beberapa pose, yeoja tersebut meninggalkanku.

"ming, kok dia kenal elo yah, kenapa gue kagak?" suara namja ini kembali terdengar. Tapi tetap saja aku tak mengerti perkataannya. Ku lihat dia memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Omooo, jangan – jangan dia anti – fans yang pingin culik aku lagi.

Dddrrrttt…

Ah, ponselku. Aduh, teukie hyung. Pasti dia akan memarahiku.

"yeoboseyo…"

"yah hyukie, benarkah ini kau?" mwo? Kenapa teukie hyung bertanya seperti itu.

"ne… memangnya dongsaengmu yang bernama hyukie ada berapa hyung?" jawabku dengan nada kesal.

"mianhe hyukie, kau ada dimana sekarang? cepatlah kembali ke dorm, di sini ada kembaranmu ternyata, hahaha…" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, teukie hyung malah tertawa. Apa tadi, saudara kembarku? Maksudnya apa coba.

"kembaran? Sejak kapan aku punya kembaran? Apa maksudmu wonbin?"

"yey, pabo. Cepatlah kembali ke dorm" suara teukie hyung terdengar seperti perintah.

"baiklah hyung, aku segera pulang" aku pun memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku celanaku. Ku lirik namja yang duduk di belakangku. Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?

"aduh aming, katanya hape loe ga aktif, tapi itu kenapa sekarang nyala. Dan apa tadi yang loe omongin? Perasaan itu bukan bahasa sunda deh" lagi dan lagi kata – kata namja ini susah aku pahami. Ah, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. daripada nanti kena omelan teukie hyung. Bergegas aku jalan mencari taksi, tanpa peduli suara namja tadi aku terus berjalan.

…**Hyukie POV end…**

…**Author POV…**

"ming, woi aming. Jalan loe cepet banget sih. Tungguin dong…" indra birowo, yah ternyata orang yang selama ini berada di samping hyukie. Sekarang dia berjalan cepat bisa dibilang berlari kecil. "duh, nih anak abis makan apa sih. Ming, woiii…"

Brukkk…

Karena dalam keadaan terburu – buru, indra tanpa sadar menabrak seorang wanita yang ternyata lagi bengong. "aduh mba, maaf – maaf. Saya ga sengaja" indra mencoba membantu wanita tersebut berdiri.

"loh, mas indra yah? Indra birowo pemain extravaganza itu khan? Ya ampun, aku nge-fans loh sama mas indra dan kawan – kawan. Loh yang lainnya mana? Mas indra sendirian aja? Kok buru – buru gitu? Emangnya mas indra mau kemana?" indra yang ingin pergi setelah membantu wanita tersebut akhirnya cuman bisa pasrah ditinggal oleh 'aming'.

"eh, mba orang Indonesia?"

"iya mas, lah mas indra lagi ngapain di sini? Sendirian aja? Atau sama keluarga?" ternyata wanita tersebut malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama ke indra.

"sama anak extravaganza yang lainnya. Cuman tadi gue agak buru – buru ngejar 'aming', takut tu anak nyasar lagi" indra mencoba menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut dengan cepat agar dia terbebas dari wanita ini.

"aming? Mana – mana? Nyokap gue ngefans banget sama aming, katanya aming tuh lucu" wanita tersebut celingak – celinguk mencari sosok aming.

"lah, itu yang tadi lewat, makanya gue buru – buru ngejar tuh anak" indra pun ikut mencari sosok 'aming' yang sekarang sudah hilang entah kemana.

"yang mana? Kok gue ga liat yah?" suara wanita tersebut terdengar agak kecewa.

"aduh, itu yang tadi lewat sebelum gue nabrak elo" indra mencoba merefresh ingatan wanita itu.

"aming? Yang tadi lewat? Bhuakakak… mas indra parah nih, artis terkenal gitu disamain sama aming. Hahaha…" wanita tersebut baru ingat. Orang yang membuat dia bengong sesaat dan akhirnya ditabrak oleh indra.

"hah? Maksud loe apa yah? Gue ga ngerti" kali ini indra yang bingung

"aduh, mas indra, plis deh. Itu cowo yang lewat tadi adalah penyanyi terkenal loh. Tau Super Junior ga? Nah itu salah satu member dari boyband terkenal itu" wanita tersebut coba memberikan penjelasan kepada indra yang sekarang sedang shock. "mas indra, woi jangan pingsan mendadak dong" wanita tersebut mencoba menyadarkan indra.

"jadi itu bukan aming? Ya ampun… jadi kurang lebih satu jam gue sama artis gitu?"

"hah? Enak bener loe mas, terus terus uda foto bareng belum? Gue mau dong? Eh ntar dulu, loe bilang dia 'aming'? wkwkwk… bisa dikeroyok ELF Indonesia kalau loe nyamain dia sama aming. Bhuakakak…" wanita tersebut tiada henti – hentinya tertawa.

"terus aming yang asli kemana yah?"

…**Author POV end…**

…**Aming POV…**

Sesosok malaikat dan gorilla yang nyaris makan gue tadi akhirnya menampakkan diri juga. Lama juga mereka menghilang, tapi kenapa wajah tuh orang kelihatan aneh. Dan terdengarlah obrolan dengan bahasa yang gue ga ngerti sama sekali. Ckckck, nasib…!

"ex-cu-se me. What is yo-ur na-me?" suara malaikat itu terdengar terbata – bata.

"my name is aming"

"hm… a-ming. Whe-re do yo-u co-me from?"

"Indonesia…"

Sesaat gue liat muka malaikat itu berpikir, "assalamualaikum…" suara malaikat itu bikin gue kaget. Ah, apa tadi? Assalamualaikum? Dia bisa bahasa gue? "nama saya, kadir" what? Kadir? Wkwkwk… secara refleks gue tertawa keras sekarang, sedangkan yang lain menatap gue dengan bingung.

"hhhmmmfffppp… maaf – maaf. Waalaikumsalam" susah juga berhenti tertawa. "kamu tau bahasa aku? Aku boleh minta tolong ga? Gue mau pinjam telepon dong, hape gue lowbat nih"

"…"

"hellooowww… tadi perasaan loe ngomong bahasa Indonesia deh kenapa sekarang malah diam?"

"…"

…**Aming POV end…**

…**Author POV…**

Suasana dorm kembali hening. Semua member Super Junior kembali berbisik – bisik, sedangkan aming kembali diam dipojokan ruangan. Untungnya sesosok cowo ganteng memasuki ruangan. Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu – tunggu datang juga. Siwon, yah dialah orang yang ditunggu daritadi. Karena dari semua member cuman siwonlah yang paling lancar berbahasa inggris. Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan member Super Junior, siwon mendekati aming yang sedang frustasi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

{ warning : percakapan ini ceritanya sudah di translate ke bahasa Indonesia, agar readers mengerti! }

"selamat malam…" siwon berinisiatif memulai percakapan dan duduk di sebelah aming.

"selamat malam…" akhirnya ada yang berbicara normal dengan bahasa inggris dengan gue, batin aming.

"nama saya, siwon. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Dan kau berasal darimana?" itulah siwon, selalu menggunakan bahasa formal dan ternyata berguna sekarang.

"saya, aming. Saya dari indonesia"

"oh, maafkan teman – teman saya. Mereka pikir kau salah satu diantara kami. Apakah kau mengenal kami?" siwon mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

"maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak mengenal kalian" [#poor siwon#]

"oh, saya pikir kau mengenal kami. Baiklah, apakah ada yang bisa ku bantu? Mungkin menelpon temanmu atau mengantarkanmu kembali ke hotel?" siwon tetap mencoba ramah, padahal dalam hatinya sedikit kecewa bahwa orang di sebelahnya tidak mengenalnya dan teman – temannya.

"hm, kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau mengantarku ke hotel? Soalnya ponsel saya sudah off daritadi, jadi saya tidak bisa menghubungi teman – temanku" aming merasa sangat lelah, jadi pilihan kedua yang dia ambil.

"baiklah. Nanti biar kau diantar oleh supir kami. Dimana kau menginap?"

"seoul hotel (author sok tau…! Wkwkwk)" aming menyebutkan hotel tempat dia menginap. Untungnya dia ingat nama hotelnya.

"oke, kau tunggu sebentar yah" siwon pun meninggalkan aming. Dan aming pun kembali diam. Tak berapa lama siwon kembali dengan seorang pria. "aming, ini adalah tuan chan. Dia yang akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke hotel. Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini" siwon pun mengulurkan tangannya. Dan aming pun membalas uluran tangan siwon.

**~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~**

**PENUTUP…**

**Dorm Super Junior**

Setelah kepergian aming, selang beberapa menit hyukie akhirnya datang juga. Saat pintu terbuka, semua member melihat kearah hyukie. Tak berapa lama terdengarlah celetukan sang evil magnae, "wkwkwk, ternyata monyet kita ini punya kembaran juga, tapi sayangnya kembarannya pun tak jauh beda sama hyukie, sama – sama jelekkkkk…" dan terdengarlah suara tertawa satu ruangan. Tinggal hyukie yang bingung, tidak mengerti dengan omongan para hyung dan dongsaengnya. Tapi saat sadar dengan kata – kata sang evil yang terakhir, hyukie langsung memasang deathglare ke arah sang magnae. Kyu yang sadar akan itu, buru – buru berlari memeluk sungmin dan teukie bersamaan. Hahaha… [#poor hyukie#].

**Sementara di tempat lain**

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir yang mengantarnya, aming segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Keletihan tampak diwajahnya. Serasa baru keluar dari planet antar berantah. Diketuknya pintu kamar hotel tempat dia menginap. Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, sosok indralah yang dilihat aming. "akhirnya loe pulang juga, ming. Tau ga tadi gue salah orang loh, sekilas dia mirip loe. Terus yah, dia ninggalin gue gitu. Ga sadar gue nabrak orang. Dan loe tau ga, kata orang yang gue tabrak, orang yang gue sangka itu adalah artis. Itu loh Super Junior. Tau kagak loe? Gue juga ga tau sih, hehehe. tapi gue barusan browsing di internet. Ternyata mereka memang boyband terkenal. Busyet, tau gitu tadi gue minta foto bareng terus tanda tangan yak. Wkwkwk…" indra terus saja nyerocos ga jelas, sedangkan aming langsung terjun ke tempat tidur. Tora yang baru kelar mandi dan sadar akan kehadiran sahabatnya langsung teriak tanpa dosa, "AMINGGGGG, DOMPETTTTT GUEEEEE MANAAAAA…" [#poor aming#]

* * *

Hohoho…

Maaf jika alur ceritanya agak – agak kurang jelas…

Authornya bingung, kalau mengikuti alur yang ada bisa – bisa keyboard author jebol karna kebanyakan ngetik… wkwkwk… semoga readers maklum…

Sssttt… ini author ngetiknya di kantor nyambi – nyambi kerja soalnya, tolong jangan adukan sama bos author yah :D

Buat para Jewels, ELF, dan fans – fansnya aming dkk, author minta maaf kalau ada kata – kata yang kurang berkenan, khususnya buat om aming, indra, Ronald, tora dan roni ^^

Ini murni ide author, murni imajinasi author, kalau keluar dari karakter mereka asli, author minta maaf yah yah yah ^o*

**:: just for fun, don't bashing, please review ::**

Sampai ketemu di FanFict author yang aneh berikutnya \^o^/


End file.
